The Circle
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When Gumball and Rachel have expeicence break up, they turn to each other, but they're a couple of people that just don't like it. First GumballXRachel on this site and my 10th story.
1. The Break Up

The Story Of "The Circle"

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I am proud to say "Welcome to my 10****TH**** story of this site!" Yes, this has been officially been my 10****TH**** story, if you think the TAWOG awards isn't a story. Well, I'm not counting that, you see a short story will be posted up there, but that isn't for a while. But for now, this is my 10****TH**** story! Now I wanted to make it special, but then I decided to use the only story I never wrote down, but a picture was posted up and I instantly came up with a story, the minute I saw it. I came up with the idea in February, but never decided to write it, but here is "The Circle". Now what makes this special is that this is the first romance story with Gumball and Rachel. So enjoy this story and I'll see if I can show the picture if I could.**

It was a normal day in Elmore, no much to go on in this beautiful day. There was nothing that can ruin such a lovely day like today. Meanwhile gumball was sleeping in his bedroom, like any ordinary kid. Though Darwin was awake, so he decided to wake gumball.

"Gumball! Wake up! The house is on fire!" Yelled Darwin, trying to get his attention. With that, Gumball woke up scared and saw that Darwin just did that to wake up him up. "Dude! Don't do that again." Said Gumball. "Yeah, well Penny called me and told me to tell you to meet her at the park. She told me that it was very important, so I'd hurry up if I were you." Said Darwin. With that, Gumball hurried and put on his clothes and noticed something.

"Hey Darwin, why are you up so anyway?" Said Gumball

"Well I'm going to Rachel's house and I'm going to tell her something and I think it's going to be the hardest thing I'm going to do in my life." Said Darwin. "What are you going to tell her?" Said Gumball. "I'm going to tell her that I want to break up." Said Darwin.

Gumball was surprised at what he just said. "You're going to break up with her. Why? You guys were happy." Said Gumball. "No. We just hanged at the party, but never really hanged out or anything. So it's now or never." Said Darwin.

After that, Gumball went downstairs, he rushed downstairs and opened the door. Then he left to the park, while Darwin left too, but to go to Rachel's house.

Gumball went to the park and saw Penny; she was on the side of a bridge that made you cross the pond. Gumball and Penny were already in a relationship, but Gumball felt it was special. He walked and then approached Penny.

"Hey Penny." Said Gumball, in a cheerful mood.

"Hey Gumball." Said Penny, in a dreadful mood.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gumball, acting like the caring boyfriend should. Penny gave him a weak glance, but she decided to talk.

"Listen, Gumball. The reason I wanted you to come was to tell you that I want to break up with you." Said Penny.

"What?" Said Gumball, as if someone just stabbed in his heart.

"Look, you're a nice guy and all, but I feel that we some time apart, but I hope we can still be friends." Said Penny

Gumball didn't know what to think. The one girl he truly loved said that they should break up. He decided to just go along with it. "Sure, we can still be friends." Said Gumball, trying to hide all sadness.

"Great, well I think I should go. I told my mom that I'd be here for a while." Said Penny, feeling a bit awkward. "Yeah, I got to go too." Said Gumball. With that they went their separate ways. Penny went in the opposite direction while he went back to where he came from, but only then happiness could come.

Gumball made it home, but was extremely depressed. He was lacking in steps and when he made it to his room, he went straight to bed. He didn't bother to cover himself. Then after a couple of hours, Darwin came into the room all happy.

"Well I'm officially single." Said Darwin. Then he noticed Gumball in his bed all "dead." As if someone just took a stab in his heart and just left him like that. "So what happened with you, buddy?" Said Darwin, trying to see what's up. "Penny broke up with me." Said Gumball, in a dull and depressed voice. "Oh. I'm sorry dude." Said Darwin. "Well you want to go down and watch some TV?" Said Darwin. "No, I'll stay here." Said Gumball.

Darwin just closed the door and left Gumball in his room. Gumball stayed like that for the rest of day. Gumball felt that he just died and that there's nothing that can cheer him. Though it seemed like he was rather hopeless but sooner or later, he would be happy, but for him, it wasn't meant to be.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but you know. I'm working on a lot of stories and writing **_**Life Cut Short**_** movie. Anyway, if there's a story that you like and you want me to make a new chapter already, tell me. I get to it faster if people ask and I tend to forget about stories sometimes. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**


	2. Let's Find Happiness

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. After a shocking positive reviews and PMs to tell me to continue this story, I immediately started to continue this story. So as asked by the readers, The Circle chapter 2 and it's longer and more things start to spice up with your favorite characters.**

Gumball remained in his bedroom, dead and hopeless. He is still upset about the break up and he may never recover. His thoughts crossed and turned on him.

"_What did I ever do to her? Why did she do it? Why now? Was there something wrong I did? Did I pay enough attention to her? Really? She was the one. I never thought of someone else next by my side. If not her, than who? Who? Will I ever find love again? If so, than with whom?" Thought Gumball._

Gumball was highly depressed by the fact the one girl he ever liked, broke his heart. He just lay there, on his bed, thinking if there was anyone else he could ever be with.

-Monday morning, 3 days later-

As Darwin, Nicole, and Richard are waiting at the dining room, next to the living room. Then they saw Anais rush down to the table. She was rushing from heading downstairs and then rushed passed the living room and into the dining room.

"Okay, it took me some time, but he is coming down. Now I don't want any of you guys using any reference of Penny. Okay?" Said Anais. They nodded and they noticed Gumball, coming down the stairs and Anais went to her chair. Gumball looked like an absolute train wreck. His fur was with split ends on his head and seemed like he didn't get enough sleep. He walked like an old person, though he managed to get to the table. He sat down and they knew that they couldn't remind him of Penny.

"Hey Gumball." Said Anais, trying to start a conversation with Gumball. Gumball just turned slowly to her and she got a little freaked out by it. "How are you doing?" Asked Anais, seeing if he could try to speak. Gumball just turned back and was too depressed to even talk. Then Darwin spotted something on the ground and picked it up. "Hey, a lucky penny." Said Darwin. That reminded gumball of the antlered peanut girl that broke his heart out of nowhere. Nicole slapped the penny out of his fin.

"Hey! That was lucky." Said Darwin, a little angry and upset of losing the so called lucky penny. Then Nicole reminded him of what he was not to talk or make a reference of. Then Richard tried to start a conversation with him. "Here Gumball." Richard handing him a bowl. "Have a peanut." Said Richard. Gumball looked and that reminded him of Penny and with that, he just saw little Penny's. Gumball dumped his head on a bowl of cereal that they prepared for him, but just slammed into to it.

Gumball just laid there in the cereal, but they knew that he was still depressed about it. "Why don't you get cleaned up?" Said Nicole. Gumball got up and had bits of corn flakes on his face and drips of milk and didn't bother to wipe them off first. He just headed straight to the bathroom and he cleaned himself up and then went to his room and put on clothes. Meanwhile, back with the rest of the family, they were just worried about Gumball. Then they saw him and had his backpack ready.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais headed to the bus. At the bus, Gumball was just sad and laid his head on the side of the window and just didn't even bother to share a glance with anyone. Then when the bus picked up Penny, she sat down with her friends and noticed Gumball sad. Penny thought about talking to him, but thought that it be too painful, even for Gumball.

-Elmore junior high, lunchroom-

Gumball sat alone in the lunchroom, didn't bother eating anything on his plate. He was like the undead. He was just plain dying there. There was nothing on the world that can even get his attention. At least that he knew of.

"Hey Gumball." Said a familiar voice, but sounded depressed as he was. He turned to see that it was Carrie.

"Hey Carrie." Said Gumball, but sounded just like Carrie, depressed and dead. Even that caught Carrie's attention with that mood in his voice. Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" Said Carrie, now with a different perspective. "Yeah, it's nothing that concerns you." Said Gumball, not even looking at her. "Well if everything is alright, why don't go and talk to your girlfriend." Said Carrie, pointing at Penny, there he looked and he would usually see a fantasized Penny, but all he saw was a girl that broke his heart.

That made Gumball and turn to her. "I don't have a girlfriend. Penny broke up with me." Said Gumball. That caused Carrie to make a face that it wasn't thought to be possible, but with that she thought if it as a good thing. "Oh, that's bad. I-I guess I'll talk to you later." Said Carrie, as she floated away. She sat down on a table and thought to herself.

"_Oh my god. Penny broke up with Gumball!? What happened? I can't believe the day has come. Now I can have Gumball to myself. He was always around with penny and I never had a chance to talk to him, but now I can. But I need a good reason to talk to him. What can I do?" Thought Carrie._

While she was thinking, Rachel approached her. "Hey Carrie." Said an also depressed Rachel. "Hey Rachel. Why so glum?" Said Carrie, though she felt like she had done this before. "Darwin broke up with me and I really need the support of a friend. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Said Rachel.

**(If you look up in the TAWOG wiki, you'll see that Carrie is listed as her friends, but isn't totally sure about it. But that's good enough for me.)**

"sure." Said Carrie, then Carrie thought of it as an opportunity to talk to Gumball. "But is it okay if Gumball could come?" Said Carrie. Rachel dropped the frown and turned to confusion. "Gumball? Why Gumball?" Said Rachel. "Well, you see Gumball got broken up with Penny and Gumball is also depressed, so he also needs help from a friend. So why don't we all get together and talk?" Said Carrie, trying to get her along with the idea. She thought about it for a while and then decided to do it. "Fine he can come." Said Rachel. "Great, what day is it going to be on then?" Said Carrie, a little bit happier than before. "Friday at 5:00." Said Rachel. "Great I'll be sure to tell him then." Said Carrie.

She walked away and Carrie went back to tell Gumball. "Hey Gumball, what are you doing on Friday, after school?" Asked Carrie. "Nothing." Said Gumball. "Well do you wanna come over with me at Rachel's house?" Said Carrie, and that caught Gumball off guard, since he and Rachel really haven't connected in such a way. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think Rachel even considers me a friend." Said Gumball. "Don't worry, she is okay with it. So do you?" Said Carrie. Gumball thought about it and decided that since he had nothing to do, so why not? "Sure." Said Gumball. "Great. See you then on Friday at 5." Said Carrie in a bit of a cheerful mood.

With that, Gumball wondered if that was still a good idea. Rachel dated Darwin and she might judge him for being related, not by blood, but none the less. Though he continued to loaf and Carrie was just excited about Friday. It was time for her to have a chance with Gumball.

-Friday, 5:00 p.m., Rachel's house-

While Rachel was just sitting on her couch. Tobias and her parents were out, so she had the house to herself, but was too sad and bored to do anything else. Then she heard a knock on her door. She walked to it and opened the door to see Carrie and gumball.

"Hey Rachel." Said Carrie. "hey Carrie. Hey Gumbdall." Said Rachel. "It's Gumball." Said Gumball, a little discouraged by it. "Sorry." Said Rachel. "Don't be. It's not easy to remember a name that is used for chewing and spitting out like you're nothing important." Said Gumball, making a reference of him being heartbroken. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Said Rachel, making a remark at the part where being someone being spit out like you're nothing important.

"Okay, let's get inside and hopefully we could be friends." Said Carrie. Then she grabbed Gumball's hand and they all headed inside. They all went to Rachel's room to talk, but it wasn't easy since that two people were depressed by a certain someone and one was just happier than others. After a couple of minutes of silence, Carrie decided to do something.

"Okay, how about I go in the kitchen and get some water, while you guys socialize for a while. Okay?" Said Carrie. After that, she exited to the kitchen and went to get some water. Though Gumball and Rachel were all alone in a room. Gumball decided to start talking.

"So, I heard that you got broken up by Darwin." Said Gumball, since that seemed one of the things to talk about.

"Yeah. I heard that Penny dumped you." Said Rachel, though she gave him a bit of being uncomfortable with that.

They both nodded at their remarks. After a couple of seconds of silence and boredom, Rachel took a glance at him and she thought of giving him a chance, so she decided to open up to him.

"You know, I don't know why Darwin broke up with me. I never did anything wrong or ever hurt him." Said Rachel, now a bit sad by it, but Gumball saw how she had felt pain and he could relate to it.

"Of course you didn't. Like take me for example, what did I ever do to not make it work? I was always there for others and I did everything a good boyfriend should so with his girlfriend, but no. It just wasn't good enough for her and I don't think it will ever work with me and her." Said gumball, trying to make a point with her. Rachel then saw that they can really connect by their issue of. She took a bit of pride and asked him a question.

"Well why do you think Darwin broke up with me?" Asked Rachel, she felt like she needed someone's opinion, even if it's from the brother of her ex.

Gumball thought about it, but he really couldn't think of anything, so he just told her what he thought of her. "Honestly there is no reason why he should have broken up with you. I just think he made an idiotic mistake of letting someone like you go." Said Gumball, while Rachel blushed after that, a second she thought he was flirting but somethi9ng of how he was saying it, wasn't flirting but the truth.

"And why would you say that then, Gumball?" Said Rachel, now drawing her attention to him completely.

"Well because of a lot of reason. You're smart, well-dressed, and beautiful." Said Gumball, he couldn't believe he said it, but was the truth and Rachel starting to feel something towards him and so did Gumball. Rachel blushed at it but talked either way.

"Oh come on, that's like me saying that Penny had no reason either to break up with you. You're funny, fun to be around, and- and kinda of cute." Said Rachel, Gumball let out a small laugh, but grew a small smile to her and eventually they exchanged glances at each other.

"Is that all?" Said Rachel, while blushing and smiling at him.

"No, there's your hair and your eyes." Said Gumball, while getting closer to her. Rachel couldn't help but let her emotions control her.

"Really?" Said Rachel, while getting closer to him as well, only she said in a soft and soothing voice when she said it.

"Yeah, I can't find one bad thing about you that I don't like." Said Gumball, while next to her and bit more with confidence with him and couldn't stop thinking about her now. She was in his head.

"Well, neither can I." Said Rachel right next to him as well and before they knew it, they were sitting right next to each other.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, the slowly made their way to a kiss. The kiss was long and led them to kiss while on the floor.

Meanwhile, Carrie was getting a glass of water, but when they heard her coming they stopped and went back into where they were sitting when Carrie last saw them.

"So did you guys talk?" Asked Carrie. They took a glance at each other. "Yeah we talked for a while." Said Rachel, only she let out a small giggle. Gumball knew what she was doing and went along with it. "Okay then." Said Carrie, feeling a bit awkward in the room now.

After that they talked for hours and continued to chat, but Gumball and Rachel couldn't stop staring at each other or even with a slight glance at each other. Then saw that it was getting late, so they decided to go back home, but before they did, Rachel wanted to talk to Gumball for a while, since Carrie was getting ready.

"Look." Said both Gumball and Rachel, they blushed at it, but Gumball insisted that she go first. So she did. "Look, the kiss was great and amazing. And I really want to be with you, but I think we should just keep it in private." Said Rachel. "Yeah, I understand. I get that you just don't feel that we should be seen together." Said Gumball. "It's not all that, you see, I let Darwin and me go out like in public, but it's embarrassing that I got broken up from someone like him. I just want it be lay low for a while, okay?" Said Rachel.

"Oh course." Said Gumball, but before he headed back to Carrie, he was stopped for second. "And one more thing." Said Rachel. Gumball turned and asked. "What-" said gumball after he received a kiss from Rachel. Then after the kiss, Rachel talked. "Remember that I'm your girlfriend, but just keep it a secret. Okay?" Said Rachel. "Whatever you say." Said Gumball. Rachel couldn't help, but smile.

Then Gumball and Carrie left and they waved goodbye to her. After that they both headed home. With Gumball, he was happy. His family noticed it but he headed to his room and slept in his bed and just couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

He couldn't stop thinking about her and just slept peacefully. He laid there happy, it was a first since and before the break up. For once, he was happy.

**There you guys go the 2****nd**** chapter of The Circle. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and many more stories are coming along like the sequel of Black-Cat, involvement of 4 of Austin Steely's OCs, and many more. Until then, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	3. The Anniversary Of Two Realationships

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of one of my most requested stories and it has amazed me that so many are reading this and I am proud to continue this one of a kind story. Also I am currently writing the script of a short film from one of the most talked about stories and multiple award winning story, **_**Life Cut Short**_**, and it is currently in development. Anyway, here is the 3****rd**** chapter, enjoy.**

3 months have passed since Gumball and Rachel's kiss, since then, they have been really close and they can't seem to be disconnected. They always spend so much time together and no one seems to notice them spending hours and hours together.

Gumball was sleeping in his room, though he was happier than usual. With Rachel in his life, he couldn't seem to be away from. Though they may have been a bit "clingy", but their love for each other was strong, very strong. Gumball later was awaken by his alarm, but he turned it off. Though he wasn't frustrated by the fact of being woken and it may have been too early. No, he was glad to be woken up, even if it was early. Mainly because when he woke up, he had a reason to be awake. Only one person gave him reason to wake up, Rachel.

Gumball turned off the alarm and gets out of bed and stretches his arm. Then he goes to his closet and drawers to put on his clothes. After he got dressed, he grabbed a small rectangle box from his drawer and put it in his pocket. Then Darwin woke up, he noticed it and said hello to his fellow fish friend.

"What are doing up?" Asked Darwin, still a little sleepy. "Just getting ready for school, but I'm just excited about today." Said Gumball, in a bit of a cheerful mood. "Really? What about?" Said Darwin, a little curious about it. Gumball thought about telling him, but it's not a good idea to tell your brother that it's a very special day for him because he has been dating his ex in secrecy. "Nothing that important that concerns you." Said Gumball, shying away a bit.

"Okay." Said Darwin, then he got out of his fishbowl. The two young boys went downstairs and got breakfast. While Darwin and Gumball were eating, Darwin decided to pop a question. "Okay what gives?" Said Darwin. Gumball a little confused at what he said. "Look, ever since you left to somewhere with Carrie like, 3 months ago, you have been acting differently. Why?" Said Darwin. Gumball didn't feel like answering it. "Gumball I know about you two." Said Darwin. Gumball dropped his spoon, since he thinks that Darwin knows about him and Rachel. "I know you are doing something with Carrie." Said Darwin

That remark gave Gumball a bit of a relief. "Dude, there's nothing going on with me and Carrie. I-I can't believe that you even thought of that." Said Gumball. Then Darwin was still not convinced, but then he gave up on that, but still had one thought though. "Well, then what gives with you hanging with Rachel all the time." Said Darwin. After hearing, gumball choked on some cereal and spit it out. "Wha- what?" Said Gumball, still coughing after what he said.

"Well you are always with Carrie, but with Rachel mainly. What's with that?" Said Darwin. Gumball cleared his throat and said the following. "Dude, we are just friends. Ever since you broke up with her, she needed a friend, so I became that friend for her. And why do you care?" Said Gumball, a little anxious by it. Then getting back to eating his cereal. "Well…because…I'm thinking of getting back together with her." Said Darwin. Hearing that made Gumball spit out everything in his mouth. "What! Why?" Said Gumball, not quite understanding why he would do it now.

"Well, I just think that maybe it wasn't right and I think I should make it right." Said Darwin. "But what if she is already with someone." Said Gumball, since he is referring to himself. "Come on dude. I have never seen her with another guy and you have been the only one and I think you would tell me if she was seeing someone." Said Darwin. He goes back to eating, then Gumball feels a little bit like he may have betrayed him for going out with his ex-girlfriend, but he likes Rachel, but just wishes that they haven't kept it a secret.

Then they heard the bus, so they rushed to the bus. Though Anais was sick, so she couldn't go to school. While on the bus, Gumball sat on the left seat on the bus, with a window. Then when the bus picked Penny, it just crossed his mind that they haven't talked since the break up, but while on that thought a "Hi" was said to him. He saw that Penny said hi to him, so he just said hi back and she proceeded to the back with her friends. Then the bus stopped at their school and everyone went inside to start their Friday at school.

-lunchroom-

While everyone was eating their lunch, Gumball was sitting with Darwin. Just like the good old times. Then Rachel came up to Gumball. "Hey, Gumball." Said Rachel. "Hey Rachel." Said Gumball, but in a bit of a cheerful mood. "I need your help with something." Said Rachel."What of?" Said Gumball, a little bit concerned. "Well my teacher said that she needed some "help" in the "classroom", so I was wondering if you wanted to come and help out." Said Rachel, hinting the words help and classroom. But Gumball didn't understand, but just thought she needed help.

"Okay then." Said Gumball, then he left with Rachel outside the cafeteria, but the moment they got and knew no one was around, Rachel grabbed and kissed him. It completely surprised Gumball and caught him off guard. Then after the kiss, she said "Happy 3 month anniversary." Said Rachel, with her arms around him. Then he said happy anniversary as well and kissed her back. Then she let go and Gumball remembered something and pulled out the small box from before. Then he handed her the box. "What is it?" Said Rachel.

"It's a present." Said Gumball. Rachel couldn't help and smile at him for that amazing generosity and thoughtfulness. "That's really sweet. But I didn't get you anything." Said Rachel. "I don't need a gift. All I need is you with me." Said Gumball. With that little speech, touched Rachel's heart and she nearly cried a small tear by that. Then she opened the box and what she saw completely amazed her. "Oh my god." Said Rachel. Then what she took out was a necklace with a blue diamond and around the diamond's carrier was inscribed Rachel. It may have been small, but the love around it was as visible as the day we could remember. "It's beautiful." Said Rachel.

"I know that you said that your favorite color was blue, but you said if you wanted something that would represent love was this necklace. You said that you wanted it to be inscribed so that the person, who gave you this, knew what love was really for." Said Gumball. Rachel nearly shed a tear, but hugged him. "Thank you." Said Rachel, while whispering it to his ear. "You're welcome." Said Gumball, whispering to her ear. Then ended their hug, but Rachel said something after the hug. "Could you help me put this on?" Said Rachel, handing out the necklace so he could put it on around her neck.

Gumball grew a small smile, and then he nodded. She gave him the necklace and she turned around and grabbed her hair so he could put it around her neck. What it symbolized was trust and love. He wrapped the necklace around her neck and then sealed it from the lock, and then she turned back with the new necklace around her neck. Then she gave him another hug, but this one last for a couple of seconds until the bell rang.

"Well I guess lunch is over." Said Rachel. "Yeah, well I got to back and throw away from plate." Said Gumball. "Yeah…well…see you later." Said Rachel, feeling a bit sad by it. "Don't worry, how about I come over today?" Said Gumball, seeing if he can put a small smile with her. He was able to do it. With her smile was worth it, her smile would allow the whole world to stop and stare at her a moment, but it be worth it. "That would be great." Said Rachel, in that same soothing voice before their kiss.

Then he headed back, so he could throw his plate. He grabbed his plate, and then threw it away, but when he turned, he saw Penny behind him. "Oh, hi." Said Gumball, causing a bit of an awkward moment between them. "Hi." Said Penny, still feeling a bit awkward by it. They stood there a while, until he Gumball decided to say something. "Well, I think I should go back to class. Said Gumball. "Yeah." Said Penny.

Then he was about to leave until Penny said something. "Gumball, wait." Said Penny, while catching up to him. "What?" Said Gumball. "Look I've thought about it and-and I want us to get back together." Said Penny, Gumball was shocked and surprised at her. He thought he was done with her, but it looked that she wasn't done. "Look, I know that we had bad moments in the past, but there was good moments." Said Penny, Gumball still didn't know how to react to it, but they noticed that everyone was leaving already. "Look, I don't know." Said Gumball. "Just think about it. Talk to you later." Said Penny.

Gumball didn't know why now that she wanted to get back together. Then he went with the rest of the students and headed back to class. Though he just couldn't believe that the girl he was formerly with wants to get back together. He just hoped that Rachel was having a better time than him.

-3:00 P.M. End of class, hallway-

Meanwhile, Rachel is getting her things, but can't stop looking at the necklace Gumball gave her, and then she resumed in getting her things. She closed her locker, then as she was heading out, but then heard someone calling her name. "Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" Said someone coming from the crowd. Then she saw someone coming closer than saw that it was Darwin, rushing to her.

"Darwin?" Said Rachel, a little confused by it. Then Darwin got close to her, but was already panting since he was running towards her. "Rachel, I got to tell you something." Said Darwin, but with little air let to talk. "What?" Said Rachel. "Look, I know what I did was a big mistake. A huge mistake. I want us to get back together." Said Darwin. Rachel was a bit confused of him.

"Look, when we were together, we were happy. It took me this much time to realize that I lost something more important and it was the biggest mistake I have ever did in my life. Rachel…I want you back." Said Darwin, opening his heart to her. Rachel didn't know what to think of him. She thought that Darwin was a no good fish, but she was still right, but he was someone with feelings and wasn't easy to go. "Look Darwin, I-I got to go." Said Rachel, since she hesitated, she really couldn't bear to give him the truth.

Rachel walks away, but Darwin doesn't know whether to feel heartbroken or confused. Either way she left the school and he later exited the school.

**There you go the 3****rd**** chapter of The Circle. This was supposed to be longer, but I felt that it would be too long, so I cut it in half and try to finish that one. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	4. Who Could Be The One?

**Hey. My name is EvelioandZgroup. After many reading this story, I was strongly encouraged to continue this story, but I was left with some questions so here is my answers to them. To Darwin, no, I come with the entire story idea before I write them. Your review was just a coincidence, but it was a bit funny to read. To jack, I have a lot of stories that I'm excited to write, but I never get enough time to write them all. Though I try to make a first chapter of the story and then maybe come to it later, unless readers want another chapter. So if they want a new chapter of the story, I focus more on that story until I finish it. But I had to go to a party, for my family, so this chapter will be short. Anyway here is the 4th chapter of The Circle, sorry that's it's short, but I had to do things. Enjoy.**

Gumball arrived home and was a little confused with Penny. He thought that if he should go back, but he knew that he was with Rachel. Though they kept their relationship a secret, so he can't just say much without revealing that he has been going out with Rachel. That is their secret, but it can't be revealed. He didn't know what to do.

Then while he was thinking that, Darwin finally came in, but was a little bit upset and confused. "Hey Darwin." Said Gumball. "Hey Gumball." Said Darwin, in a bit of a normal, but with a small frustrated voice. "What's got you down?" Asked Gumball, but had a clue of why he was like that. It was one person that came to mind that meant the world to Gumball, but so did it meant to Darwin. That one person was Rachel.

"Oh, it's that I asked Rachel, but I wasn't sure that if it was yes or no." Said Darwin. "I'd go with no." Said Gumball. Darwin was a bit more confused by that remark. "No? Why that already?" Said Darwin. Gumball thought for a while, but came with a logical reason. "Because think of what happened with you two. Do you really think she would go back after what you put her through?" Said Gumball, trying to reason with him.

"But come on. Who do you think would really be for Rachel?" Said Darwin. That just made Gumball turn and head to the kitchen. "Come on." Said Darwin, following him to the kitchen. "Tell me. Who do you think would go with Rachel?" Said Darwin, trying to get an answer from his fellow friend and brother. "I don't know, but whoever it is, is better off with her." Said Gumball, making another reference that he is better off with her. "But that has to me. Who else could be with her?" Said Darwin, desperately trying to get an answer.

"Look, I got to go." Said Gumball, setting his backpack around. "Go? Go where?" Said Darwin. "A friend's house. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Said Gumball, after leaving the house. Darwin sat on a chair and was next to the kitchen table and put his arms and head down, trying to think, who could or who else could be with Rachel?

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I was able to do this, since I didn't want put up nothing today. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	5. What's It Gonna Be?

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Anyway, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm starting production for Life Cut Short movie, but the bad news is that I can't update any stories for 1 to 2 weeks. I'm sorry for this and I am truly sorry for, but I decided to give you guy's one last chapter, before I leave. So here is a short chapter of The Circle. Enjoy and goodbye.**

Rachel was sitting on her coach, still thinking about what happened with Darwin. She was thinking about telling Darwin no, but she just can't reveal that she was going out with gumball. It will blow their cover. Then she got a knock on her door, she opened the door to see that it was Gumball. He was a person that Rachel was happy to see.

"Hey Gumball." Said Rachel, with a smile on her face. "Hey Rachel." Said Gumball, just happy to see Rachel. With that, they went inside. Though Rachel wanted to Gumball talk about what happened with Darwin, but he knew since Darwin said it to him.

"Gumball. I don't know if you know, but Darwin asked to get back together." Said Rachel, but she was a little shy about it. "Rachel. I already know." Said Gumball. Rachel was a little confused by it, until he explained it. "Darwin told me what happened." Said Gumball, which he saw Darwin making a fuss about it.

Though that caused a bit of awkwardness with them, but then Rachel asked him a question. "Did-did penny talked to you about the same thing?" Asked Rachel. Rachel knew that Gumball wouldn't lie to her, because he said that he would never lie, even if it cost his life, just to save her. "Yeah. She did talk to me about getting back together." Said Gumball.

They stood there for a while, until Rachel asked one question that would depend on everything. "what do you think we should do?" Asked Rachel.

**Sorry, but I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger so you guys would tell me what do you think will happen. Also I'm sorry that I'm leaving, but I will post things for the movie on twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, and YouTube. So you can check those on my profile. Anyway my name is EvelioandZgroup. Goodbye…for now. **

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	6. What We'll Do To Be Together

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Your long wait for a new chapter of one of my most read stories and one of the very unique ones since this one is really unlike any other. Though and I am now finished writing the script for Life Cut Short, but I will continue to write stories until I finish then when I'm done, then I will post up a teaser and a quick behind the scenes vlog with a couple of the actors and actresses of the movie. Anyway, a lot of you guys said that they should come out, but then that would end the story. This isn't how I would end the story. So when I came up with the idea for the story, I made sure to add good moments and twists in it, so enjoy this chapter.**

Though they stood like that for a while. Though it was a big decision for them, it was either break up and go back to their ex or stay together, but they have to reveal that they have been going out secretly. Then we return to where we left off, with Rachel asking the question, "What do you think we should do?" Asked Rachel.

-1 week later-

*beep*beep*beep*

Gumball opens his eyes and still sees his same alarm clock. He reached and hit the snooze button and that same annoying sound ended and was supposed to be an average day in the life your favorite 12 year old cat, though it was an average day for your feline. He got up and go out of his bed and walked to his drawers and got himself some fresh clothes and then saw his brother, Darwin, getting out of his fishbowl, well rested. He got up and stretched his arms and then jumped out.

"Hey Darwin." Said Gumball, to his trusted brother. "Hey Gumball." Said Darwin, while rubbing his eyes, while walking past gumball. "Dude, what happened to you?" Asked Gumball, with a bit of a grin on his face. "What do you mean?" Said Darwin, not sure what he was talking about. "You've been preoccupied lately, what's up with that?" Said Gumball, trying to a make point about it.

"Well." Said Darwin, while opening his eyes, a bit more clearly now, "Now that I'm back with Rachel, I haven't been able to keep track of other things." Said Darwin, yawning a bit more. "So much for well rested, huh?" Said Gumball at his remark. "Yeah, but you're the one to talk, since you're back with Penny." Said Darwin, trying to comeback at him. Gumball shook his head at that.

"Well I'm glad I'm back with Rachel. Man it's so good to be with someone you really care about." Said Darwin. Gumball dropped his smile with that and looked down at himself, reminding of what happened last week. Darwin turned to Gumball and saw him down; he went close to him and laid his arm around him. "cheer up dude. You're back with Penny. Penny, the girl of your dreams." Said Darwin, trying to cheer him up. "yeah…I'm with Penny." Said Gumball, not even looking at him.

They later got dressed up, or at least Gumball did, then they went downstairs and eat breakfast and later headed to the bus. Darwin went walking to a nearby seat by the end, though Gumball sat near the window on the left and was a bit more in the front. Then the bus stopped at Penny's house and he noticed it, but just wasn't himself when he saw Penny's house. Before the break up, he would always get excited; he was just excited to see his girlfriend, but now seems as if he was simply floating away from reality.

Nothing seemed to keep him steady enough since something was bothering him in his head, as if something was just not right. Then when the bus driver stopped the bus and opened the door and Penny getting, Gumball couldn't help but slam his head to the front of the seat. Then rested his head back and just hoped that she doesn't see him. While she is walking, she then notices Gumball, alone in his seat. "Hey Gumball." Said Penny while sitting next to Gumball.

Gumball then looked at her, but was going to say two words but then decided to say it in his mind. _"Damn it." _"Hey Penny." Said Gumball, in a fake cheerful mood, trying not to hurt her feelings with him not really being happy. Penny blushes at his remark, but as Gumball tries to keep his smile, he still can't believe what happened last Friday. He thought if it was right or wrong. Penny looks at him, "I'm just so glad that we're back together." Said Penny, trying to brighten up his mood, since she noticed him a bit down.

"Yeah." Said Gumball, a bit silent but barely had any sound to hear it. Then Penny just lay on his shoulder, but that just made him remind of a simple flashback with Rachel. A flashback that really meant a lot to them both. It was a special day that could never be forgotten.

-Flashback, Elmore park, 1 month earlier-

Gumball was behind a tree; he was sitting down, underneath its branches and had a sketchpad on his lap. He was drawing something and took some time, then Rachel came by, she appeared by popping out on the left side of the tree by saying hi. That nearly took Gumball by surprise, nearly. "Hey Rachel." Said gumball, just happy to see her. "Hey Gumball, what you drawing there?" Asked Rachel; since she was wondering what her boyfriend was drawing. Gumball looked at his sketchpad and took a deep breath and then showed her what he was drawing.

Rachel saw what he was drawing and was completely struck by it. She slightly grabbed it and saw the drawing, a bit closer. "Is-is this suppose to be me?" Asked Rachel, seeing if she should be corrected. "Well yes, but I'm not that good at drawing so I hope you don't get mad if it looks bad." Said Gumball, trying not to upset Rachel by it. Though he was wrong, he saw her drawing tears on her eyes, it was one of the first times that made him realize that Rachel was never such an angry person, but a loving and caring person once you get to know her.

"Gumball…this is beautiful." Said Rachel, while wiping her tears off by it. "But why did you draw it though?" Asked Rachel, wanting to know why he did it. Gumball took a another deep breath, "Well I overheard that you started to think about your appearance so I thought if I could draw you of how you look like to me, like your normal self, then you would stop looking down at yourself because of your appearance. You're beautiful to me and anyone who doesn't see it has a problem with themselves, and I know you're not one of them." Said Gumball, seeing if could reason with Rachel.

Rachel was lifted with his words and drawing of her. She didn't speak, but instantly hugged gumball and Rachel cries a bit on his shoulder. Then Gumball hugs back and whispers in her ear, "I also did it…because… I love you, Rachel." Said Gumball, without hesitation and then Rachel whispers back at him, "I love you too, Gumball." Said Rachel. Then Rachel then laid herself with Gumball, while he decided to draw another picture, but it turned out to be Gumball drawing him and Rachel, under the tree, and doing what they are doing at the moment.

-End of flashback-

Gumball remembered when the world still mattered to him. Then he just closed his eyes, hoping this day would end for him already, he felt that he was doing something that was never right in the first place. Though it was someth9ing that agreed to so he had t do it.

-lunchroom-

Gumball was sitting by himself and was just irritated at himself and just wanted to be alone for now. Then he later saw Carrie next to him, but knew that she wasn't much of a bother. "Life sucks." Said Gumball, trying to make conversation. Carrie looked at him and wondered why, so she asked why. "Well nothing is right for me." Said Gumball, but that caused her to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You got your old girlfriend back and you should be happy now." Said Carrie, a bit upset that she isn't anywhere near that relation with Gumball.

"It's not like that; you see…I just don't feel that way anymore with Penny anymore." Said Gumball, with Carrie starting to question him with that. "So what are you saying?" Asked Carrie, seeing if she could get any better understanding of his situation. "I never thought I'd say it, but I don't know why I was even with her in the first place and how I started to like her." Said Gumball that caused Carrie's jaw to drop.

"Wait…then why are you with her then if you don't like her anymore or any feelings of her, what so ever?" Said Carrie, then Gumball took a deep breath. "Because it was because of an idea." Said Gumball, then he whispered to himself, "all an idea." Though Carrie didn't understand why. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Carrie, but at that same moment, gumball saw Rachel leaving the cafeteria. Gumball decided to follow her then.

"I got to go." Said Gumball, at the same time, and then leaving his seat. Carrie still didn't get her answer. Rachel got out of the cafeteria and then Gumball got out as well and yelled out to her using her name. Rachel turned and saw Gumball running towards her, and then he got to her. "Gumball what are you doing?" Asked Rachel.

"Look I've been thinking…and I think we shouldn't go on with it." Said Gumball, then Rachel decided to question him about it. "Then what are we suppose to do? We have no other option but keep doing this." Said Rachel, "I know, but it this isn't right for you and me and Penny and Darwin. So I was thinking about something else." Said gumball, but Rachel didn't want to hear it. "Gumball can we talk about it later, at least somewhere not here." Said Rachel, indicating she doesn't want to be seen.

"Fine." Said Gumball, now feeling glum. "Don't feel down." Said Rachel, then put her hands on his neck and kissed him, then after a while ended the kiss. "After all, I'm still your girlfriend." Said Rachel, which brought Gumball's smile back to life, then the bell, rang and they decided to go to their classes and wait until after school to talk.

**There you guys go, I'm sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I'm announcing that I'm going to fix my stories by not doing the whole capital letters things, but only to my completed and new stories since I believe that it's weird to start now when I still have to finish but it's different grammar with one story. Anyway my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	7. Sooner or Later

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. I'm very sorry about not updating this story for about, almost a month. Now I usually don't mind when I miss updating stories since people don't respond with it so I assume that they are okay with it. Boy was I wrong when I decided to stop writing this story. Yeah. I said it. I stopped writing this since I felt that it was going nowhere for me, but with the tremendous views, favorites, follows, PMs and reviews. So I decided to come back to this story, but I am saying that since schools around has started and I'm in classes, so I may not update as usual anymore, but I will not stop reading daily and checking messages and reviews. I read reviews, even if I don't respond. I do read them. I just don't have the time anymore to comment or review back, so I mention them in stories. Also I want to discuss about making a blog about reviewing stories on TAWOG with a drawing as a cover for it, also it will be WAY EXTENDED. Tell me if I should do it and I'm going to try to read ALL stories on this archive and I'm creating the Z Group Production/Network as an account. Also I will be moving to fiction press, but I won't leave this site since this is my home. So tell me in reviews about what you think and anything else. Also, that I've created a poll where you guys can decide what story I should stay on until I complete it. Anonymous reviews or any reviews will be added if you vote, so everyone can vote. Even if you don't have an account. Also this chapter is dedicated to TheBestGamer. Enjoy.**

Gumball was in class, while Ms. Simian set up math problems up on the board and expected the class to copy them down. All Gumball could think about was being around Rachel. Rachel, a girl that he never thought he would have such strong feelings. Only one other did so to him, but she broke his heart and fell in love with the girl he feels confident that he would be with together. Though he did feel bad about one thing though, he was still dating her, but also dating with Penny. It started out on that simple Friday.

-Friday, One Week Ago-

When Gumball and Rachel were trying to decide what were they going to do about Penny and Darwin. Penny wants to get back together with him and Darwin wants to get back with Rachel. Both of those two had hurt them in ways that they may have experience emotional damage, but they found each other and they knew they have strong feelings towards each other. Though if they tell everyone that they were dating for quite some time, they would feel betrayed for not telling and risk losing their friends.

The decision was going to be a hard choice for them if they choose to stay, then they would reject them and sooner or later, they will find out why. They could lose friends because of that secret. Though, if they accept Penny and Darwin again, they would be forced to break up and might get hurt by them again, but most importantly, they would lose each other. They were going to have to make a decision and stick with it.

"What do you think we should do?" Asked Rachel, hoping that he would have the answer to their solution, they needed some way to make everyone happy. "I-I honestly don't know. We could stay together but lose our friends or go back to them, but we wouldn't be able to be together anymore." Said Gumball then looking a bit away, since he felt bad that he didn't know what they can do in a situation like this. Here he is, on the verge of happiness or despair; he needed a sign of some sort or at least some kind of answer.

Rachel and Gumball sat on the couch, thinking about what they were going to do for their relationship. Should it be forgotten like it never happen to be with their ex or stay together, but lose everyone they know and might not ever be friends again. "Well, we need an answer. And it better be the one will suite everyone." Said Rachel, in a worry voice, "Look…I don't know what we can do. It's not like we can date them both." Said Gumball.

Rachel then thought about it, why can't they do it? Though they can't just do it like that, it needs to comply with each of them, and somehow still be good for everyone. Rachel then came to a conclusion, "Hey, why don't we still date, but we go out with them and they think they are dating us; however, what they don't know is that we are still dating each other. They don't ever have to know we have been together." It was a big decision to make like that.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Gumball didn't like it since it seemed like cheating. "Come on, think about it. If we stay together, people are bound to find out, so why not date them; it's not cheating if you let them do it." "Rachel, a great man once said 'never cheat. It's like throwing a diamond and keeping a rock' I would never cheat on you." Rachel understood what he was trying to say, she laid her hand on him and looked at her, straight in the eye.

"Gumball…I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but we can't tell about us, not yet. When the time is right, we can tell about us, but now just isn't the good time, we need to wait." Said Rachel, still looking at him in the eye. "I just hope that there was another way, then doing this, but I wished that the time was now." Gumball didn't want lose her. Rachel laid her hand on his cheek and said, "Don't worry about it; I'm still your girlfriend." Then leaned in for a kiss, their kiss felt that it was a beginning of a lie.

-End of Flashback-

Gumball still couldn't believe he agreed to it, but he knows that Penny was a sweet girl, who would be devastated if someone was hiding this kind of agreement behind her back. He loved Penny, but not in that way anymore, it seemed like it wasn't the same, but he felt worse about Darwin, he was lying to him, his own brother that he has been with from better to worse and he was dating someone Darwin thinks is his girlfriend, but was all just an act to keep his secret intact.

Though he knew that this secret was getting bigger and bigger and sooner or later, it was going to get out of control. He closed his eyes for a second and then he hears someone calling his name, it sounded like a young girl, until it started to get angry and louder.

"GUMBALL!" Gumball jumped and then he noticed it was Ms. Simian, staring right at him and she had that same looked that you can't know if she is happy or mad, in this case, she was enraged. "Had a good dream?" Asked Ms. Simian, "Cause it'll be the last if you sleep during my class, again!" Then she slammed her fist to his desk. The impact caused the desk and Gumball to jump. Then she went back to teaching the class, but Gumball can't get this thought out of his head, but then he turned back to Penny and he saw her, just writing and taking notes. He couldn't lie to her, but he thought about it and he decided to do it.

He knew that he had to tell her, it may have been Friday and not all Fridays are memorable, but he was going to make this one to solve all of his problems. He knew that if he doesn't do it sooner, then it might take control of him. The minute the bell ring, there was no going back, no matter what.

**There you guys. And remember to vote so you guys can tell me what stories you want to continue, you can vote as much as you vote, it will all count. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	8. A Happier Time

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now I just want say thank you to JonathanElrod for his drawing of "The Circle", since it was a really good drawing and it really inspired me to continue this story more. So this chapter is dedicated to him for the drawing and the drawing that inspired this whole story, way before that drawing of "The Circle." I'll give the link to that drawing and another link for BDA241's drawing from the story 200 so people can have a better understanding. Enjoy.**

After the bell for the last class went off, everyone packed up their things, while Gumball saw Penny packing her things and was getting ready to leave school. Penny was a girl that was impossible to make her sad, but Gumball was going to make the impossible happen. This was going to be the hardest thing to do; he took in a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He walked over to her and this time he was nervous since he was going end this charade once and for all and not asking her to be his girlfriend. This was going to be hard on her then it was going to be on him.

"Uh, Penny." Penny turns and sees her fellow boyfriend, "Hey Gumball." Gumball sees that smile. A smile worth seeing, but hopes when he does that he will see that again. "I-I need to talk about something." While looking a bit away and shying from it and rubbing his left shoulder with his hand. "So do I. My parents wanted me to tell you if you want to have dinner at my house." Gumball never thought her parents would ever do that, even if it was Gumball. "Really? I thought your parents didn't like me since the funeral you had for Mr. Cuddles." Said Gumball, trying to give a point.

"Yeah, but you helped find him, remember? Also, to tell you the truth, after a couple of weeks, I was miserable." Gumball didn't expect that from her, "Miserable?" Said Gumball with a different view point. "Yeah. You see, when I broke up with you, I started to feel a gap in my life, like something was missing and I started to feel depressed and I wasn't focused in school or even cheerleading. My mom and dad were worried that I may never be happy again, but that's when I realized that I lost the one person I truly love and I let him go.

I was so stupid for letting you go like that, so that's when I build enough courage to talk you and wanted to get back together. The moment you said yes, I got back into being happy, because I was back with the one person I belong with." Gumball nearly felt like throwing up but he was the reason for misery to her. And he was the only thing keeping her happy. He the remembered why that was a big impact to him and her.

-Flashback, a couple weeks ago-

Gumball was in the mini-mart, alone, getting some things for his mom. The mini-mart wasn't far, so he was able to walk there and back on his own since he was big enough to care of himself but in reality, he was lucky to still be unharmed by stunts or idiotic acts that mainly involve him getting hurt, like the "Dumb Race" and "Dodge or Dare" dare card when he got hit in the face with a bowling bowl.

He had a list of things he had to get for her since she was sick for the day, even if it was a weekend for the day. He was given $20 since he just needed some things for now until she gets better. He was browsing for a bit and then he spotted a mirror there. It was quite big and in the reflection of it, he saw Penny with her mom and sister. He continues to look at the mirror and he saw Penny looking sad and glum. She was walking and kept looking down at herself, like nothing was ever right for her in life.

He decided to keep walking, he later bumped into Carrie, but it didn't seem possible, but somehow he got knocked down one way or the other. He rubs his head and then sees that it's Carrie. "Hey Gumball" Said Carrie, while offering her hand to him. He grabbed it and he couldn't believe it but he was able to hold on. As he got up said hi to Carrie since it's been a while since they talked to each other. They had a small talk and then she proceeded to her doings and when Gumball saw the mirror, he saw Penny looking at them and then she walks away.

There he feels like maybe she stills cares, but quickly denies it. He then later gets what he needs and then he hears something drop and he sees that it's a can but he didn't get a good look at what it was but when he reached down to grab it, someone hands was on it as well. He saw that the person's hand had an armband and when he got up and so did that person, he saw that it was Penny. Without saying anything for the two, he gave her the can and she walked back with her mom, she felt like not talking, but when he felt her touch, he felt sadness.

-End of Flashback-

After remembering it, he then heard Penny saying, "What were you going to say again?" Asked Penny, after remembering that, he couldn't stand seeing her like that again. "That", after waiting awhile he had answer, "That I'm so happy to be back to the person I care so deeply about." Giving her a smile, with that Penny, felt touched and gave him a hug. While hugging him she said, "I'm glad to be back with you too." That made Gumball shed a tear out since he was lying to keep her staying happy. Whether it was the right or wrong thing, he needed to do it.

Then she ended the hug and Gumball cleared his tear and saw Penny giving him a smile and he gave a smile back. Then she grabbed her backpack and left, while Gumball sat on his desk thinking about what he was doing. He just couldn't get anywhere with this lie. He and Rachel are so happy, but sooner or later this lie will hurt their relationship. Gumball felt worried about that.

Then he grabbed his backpack, but when he was heading out, he then saw Carrie rushing through the air from the hallway to the classroom. "Where is it? Where is it?" Said Carrie looking for something while flying across the room. "Carrie! What wrong?" Carrie couldn't calm down, she was really worried. Then when she reached Gumball's height, he grabbed her and told her to calm down. As she was calming down, he laid her on a desk and he asked what was wrong.

"I lost something and it really means a lot to me." Gumball wanted to help, so he asked what it was, but she said that she couldn't tell since it's extremely private. Gumball was clueless about what was so important, but she seemed really sad about it and he nearly saw her cry, but he didn't want that. He went to her and hugged her and she wrapped her hands around him and he told her that it was going to be all right.

She then was calming a bit down and started to hold on to him and that caused her to smile at him. She closed her eyes and couldn't help it but couldn't admit that she liked hugging him. Gumball felt like he was able to help her this way since he knows, deep down that there's something special about her. After the hug he said he help her find it.

-Outside School, Front Side-

Rachel was outside waiting for Gumball so he could talk to her about their issues but she was getting a bit tired of waiting for him. Then Darwin walked up to her and said, "Hey Rachel." Then she turned and saw Darwin. "Hey Darwin." Since she didn't expect to see Darwin for now. "Wanna ride the bus home?" He asked her that, but she knows that she was waiting for Gumball, but if she waits any longer, and then it may cause suspicion. "Sure Darwin." Then they walked to the bus and Rachel took one last glance at the school, hoping to see Gumball again.

-Ms. Simian's Classroom-

While Gumball was helping Carrie look for her 'special' thing, they were having a good time with each other. They were searching, high and low, but as Carrie spend longer looking, she didn't mind if it was gone, as long as she was with Gumball, everything was okay for now. Gumball then grabbed something and decided to have with Carrie, "Hey Carrie, check this out." As she floated over to him, she asked what it was, but he started to tease her by saying she needed to a 'magic word' to see it.

Carrie understood what he was doing, so she played along. "Okay please, is it 'Gumball is cute'?" Gumball said no, but said "Thanks for the compliment though." Then Carrie laughed for a while and he reached it out, but she tried grabbing it to see it but was laughing and having fun with Gumball. Then he fell over on Ms. Simian's desk with Carrie and they were facing each other, still laughing and smiling. It seemed cute that they were on a desk and they were on each other, since they were having fun.

"So what's so special about the thing you were trying show me?" Asked Carrie, a bit curious of what it was. "Just a piece of paper." Then Carrie was laughing and she was happy and she said "You really are something?" Then she thought about telling him how she feels about him, but it may ruin what they have for now, so she decided that now wasn't a good time. Then they got off and while Carrie got off, she spotted something and then she realized that she found it, her 'special' thing. She told Gumball that she found it. "What was it anyway?" But she refused to show it, so Gumball laughed a bit since after all that, she still wouldn't show.

"Hey. You know, since we both missed the bus, why don't I walk you home?" Carrie thought it was a dream come true for her. "Sure." Then Gumball grabbed his backpack and Carrie was holding the item she came for and they walked out of the classroom. Though Carrie looked over Gumball and she realized that no matter what, Gumball will always be there for her. And that is what keeps her going with hope.

-1 Hour Later, Carrie's House-

After they walked to her house, Gumball and Carrie were talking over and it seemed special for the both of them. "Well, here it is." Said Carrie at her house, she turns over to Gumball. "I had a really great time with you Gumball." Gumball smiled at her and then she walked to her house and Gumball headed home, but as Carrie got in, she had something wrapped around in paper and there was a heart shaped portrait. It was small but was very special for, it was pink, but it didn't matter to her. It was a picture of Gumball and Carrie, hugging each other with their eyes close, joy was all over the photo.

It showed Gumball under and Carrie grabbing him by the neck and it seemed like a fun time for them. They may have had their eyes closed and their mouths open and showed true happiness, it was the day when they became friends. She held the photo closer to her, it didn't matter if she didn't had a body, and she could feel the warm and tender heart feeling of that day.

**There you guys go. Also I am announcing again about the poll, but now has more chances to vote since I have 18 stories, you can vote 10 stories now and still vote by reviews. Also I am holding a contest that you could win a knife used from the movie "Life Cut Short" signed by me and have a chance to talk to the entire cast of it. All you have to do is sign #LCS and type in a random horror title and the one we like the most will get a shout out and a story will be named after it. Good Luck. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioadnZgroup**


	9. Secret's Out

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Here is this long overdue chapter "The Circle". My most acclaimed story along with "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald". Enjoy.**

Gumball was walking home, thinking about was going to happen. He would go to Penny's to talk with her parents, he always thought of it as no problem, but he knew he would meet the girl he loved, at her parents to get together and become, so what of a family. Penny wasn't that girl, no now, not anymore. As Gumball is walking to his house, he then thinks about Carrie.

Strangely he couldn't get her out of his blue feline head. He wanted to know what was so important to Carrie that she was looking for and why she didn't want him, especially him, to not see it. What was she hiding from him? Was it something bad? Was it devastating? Would it change how he sees her as a person? Whatever it was, he thinks it's best not to think about that.

He made it to his house, so he walked up to it a bit neutral, but was a bit down for two things. One was that he was going to dinner with Penny's parents, who he thought would ever be good and that he didn't get the chance to talk to Rachel after school. He just wanted to see his girlfriend after school so at least there was one person he can turn to that he can turn to.

As he opened the door to his house he saw something he knew he should see, but didn't expect so soon. He saw Darwin and Rachel on the family couch; Darwin was on the left side from the TV's view and Rachel on the right. He knew that both of them, Gumball and Rachel, had to keep their act of pretending to be the opposing relation of Darwin and Penny, but sometimes you can only hope that this charade would end already.

"Hey." Gumball said as surprised as he will be as he soon learns "The birds and the bees". "Oh, hey Gumball." Said Darwin, but Gumball and Rachel knew who he was talking to. "Hey Darwin. I didn't expect you to be with Rachel. In our house." Darwin then lets out a laugh, but sounded like a gasp a bit. "Well you should. Rachel's my girlfriend." Gumball didn't want to hear that, but that is what he, Darwin, needs to believe. "Yeah. That's right." Then he lifts his right arm and finger to Rachel. "You're girlfriend."

That allowed to nearly cause some awkwardness and Rachel knew that. "Darwin, can you give me a minute to talk to Gumball." Darwin turned a bit confused, but then he remembered that they were like best friends, so he decided to go. "Okay Rachel." Then he kisses Rachel on the cheek. Rachel didn't smile, nor did Gumball at that matter. Darwin went to his room and went to get something from his room.

Gumball walked to the couch and sat next to Rachel. "Now before you say anything, I need to know something." Rachel said in a serious matter, so Gumball gave her his full undivided attention. "Where were you? I waited, and then I had to leave." Gumball looked a bit down on himself since that wasn't a good thing to do, keep her waiting. "I know. I was still in school, helping out Carrie find-" Then he was cut off by Rachel, since Carrie was involved.

"Carrie? Gumball why were you with her? And don't lie to me." Rachel answered with a bit of a temper. "I was helping find something. She wouldn't tell me what it was and then I wasn't given any details of what it was us and then she found it. Though since you left, and me and her missed the bus, I decided to take her home and go back home." Rachel wanted to make sure that he wasn't lying. Rachel pinched his arm and let out an "ouch".

Gumball rubbed his shoulder, but then he understood what she was thinking of what could have happened. He grabbed arms that were on her laps. "Rachel, I don't like Carrie that way. She's my friend and there's no need to get jealous." That made Rachel to get a bit of red cheeks. "What? I'm not jealous." Gumball then let his hand go on her cheek.

Rachel felt a certain touch towards him, so soft, yet so warm. It warms her hearting knowing this was one person she didn't want to lose. "Rachel…I love you, and nothing of that will ever change." They stared into each other's eyes. Rachel looked into Gumball's eyes, what she saw was happiness with him. Gumball looked into Rachel's eyes and he heard a symphony when he looks into her eyes.

They get closer to each and slowly reached out to a kiss, but then Darwin came rushing down the stairs. So close, but no dice. They stopped it and went back to watching the TV. Darwin went down and then went to Gumball, though he didn't look, until Darwin called him out. Gumball slowly turned and then he saw a phone next to him. "It's for you." Gumball grabbed it and walked to the kitchen, there he saw the sun getting close from setting from dawn to night.

"Hello." "Hey Gumball." Gumball knew that it was Penny. "Hey Penny, what's going on?" Said the humble but guilty Gumball. "Just want to let you know that the time for you for the dinner with my parents is 6:30." Gumball turned and saw 6:21, that caused Gumball to nearly have a heart attack, since it was going to take time to get there. Gumball rush to upstairs that Rachel notice and wondered what the hurry was.

Gumball then was holding on to the phone by his ear and rushed by taking off his pants in his room and struggled with the sweater. "I just wanted to make sure that you were coming on time." Gumball fell to the floor, though he got his pants off, and then threw his sweater. "What? Of course I coming on time, what boyfriend would miss a talk with his girlfriend's parents?" Gumball looked for other clothing, but then found his black sweater.

It was a hoodie sweater and had stripes, but only like one gray and white line on it and then a wide gap, which was also a pattern, which can put on and take off by its zipper. "Oh I know, but I just wanted to make sure." Then he found a pair of girl skinny jeans. He wondered why they were there in the first place, but decided to not argue with logic and just hurry.

Then he got them on and then ran saying his last words out through and then throwing the phone at Darwin. "Okay, I'll be there. Bye." He ran to a hurry that he rushed out the door. Rachel wondered what was up with him, but only one question was left in her mind. What did Gumball wanted to talk to her about? Though she knew that she would have to wait until Gumball came back or until school, but all she wanted to do is see Gumball happy as he made her.

"What was Gumball talking to you about anyway?" Rachel knew she had to come up with a lie. "Just some stuff." Darwin gave her a "really" look. "What. It's not like I'm cheating on you." "Oh I know you wouldn't cheat on me." That gave her a sign that Darwin trusted her completely but that made Rachel feel bad, since she didn't love him or like him that way anymore. Only with Gumball she would ever think of that kind of affection with.

-5 minutes later-

Gumball has been running and hasn't stopped since, he needed to get to her friend and fast, but then he tripped and fell on the floor. He got up but at his surprise he was still scratch free. Was it a good or bad thing, but then he ran and then he had just seen Penny's house. Which he calmed down a bit and walked towards there. He then walked up to her front door and saw a bit of his reflection and he looked good but then he heard the wind blowing through his ears.

The door opened and there was Penny happy. "Hey Gumball." Then giving him a hug, but then from the reflection he saw not Penny hugging him, but Rachel. It was his mind playing tricks on him. After the hug, Penny told Gumball to come in. Gumball entered in the first step and then he felt a sudden bad feeling. He knew what it was all about. It has always been about guilt on Penny. He was hurting her by continuing doing this, but he needed to go on since he knew what happened last time.

Gumball didn't have the nervous or shy with them anymore, since he was more focus on something else but what was it exactly. Then Mr. Fitzgerald came in and said hi to him, in a polite manner as Penny told him to. Then something surprised him, Gumball did something that came totally uncalled. He shook his hand with a strong grip and said "Hello Mr. Fitzgerald, pleasure to meet you." He kept his eye on him and rubbed his shaken hand with Gumball and Gumball didn't understand what was happening.

"Is there something the matter?" Said Gumball keeping a straight face and not pulling any kind of shenanigan. "No, nothing out of the ordinary." Though he thought Gumball had finally gained confidence or something. While in reality it was just that Gumball treated him as he was talking to family. "Come sit with us for dinner, then." He grabbed him by the shoulder and then he put him by a chair closer to a side where only one person would sit. "Sit next to me."

Gumball wasn't sure what was going on, but then he saw Penny coming out and then Gumball and got out of his chair and pulled a chair for Penny. She thought that he was doing this to impress her, but he was just being polite to her. Then he sat back to his seat, but then he saw Mr. Fitzgerald giving him a look. Gumball just wanted to get through this so he wouldn't strain his relationship from both.

-1 Hour Later-

Gumball was just finishing up his night with the Fitzgerald's. Though Gumball was able, for the first time, to give a positive perspective with Penny's father. Penny told him about the time that he helped Penny pass a couple of her classes and able to reconnect with a couple of her friends. It wasn't enough, but then she brought up an event that wasn't remembered.

-3 Weeks Ago-

Gumball and Penny were not talking to each other, but Gumball was with Rachel. As Gumball was walking to his next class, he saw something that he just plain didn't like what was happening. Tobias was asking out Penny, but she kept denying his offer. "Come on. You got no one else with you." "I'm sorry but the answer is no." When Penny was walking away, Tobias grabbed her arm.

He grabbed her arm, it hurt her, who she tried to break free form but then he got her other hand. "Why not? We would make a perfect couple?" "Stop! Stop!" Gumball decided to stop it. "Tobias! She's not interested, just let her go!" Then Tobias threw Penny to the floor that caused Gumball to flare up. "What? You think you're better or-" Before he could finish he received a sucker punch by Tobias.

Tobias ran away with his hand covering his mouth and possibly a broken nose. Penny was on the floor, but Gumball laid out a hand for her, which she saw and looked up. She grabbed his hand and Gumball helped her get up. Just as before they could talk, the bell rang. They had nothing to say so they went to their class. Penny never forgot that day.

-Present-

As they were clearing, Mr. Fitzgerald stopped them all and wanted to say a few words. "I know for a fact that Gumball and me didn't had the best first impression, but here I see my daughter dating, not a boy, but a gentleman who, I can't of anyone else, to be with her." Gumball could not believe what he had heard, the man that was sworn to hate him, actually said those nice things, but then Gumball looked at Penny, smiling, he knew what he was doing was too far.

"I-I…I can't do this anymore." Then he got out of his seat and went outside and then Penny followed him and wanted to know what was going on with him. She saw him outside at the porch and he was laying both of his hands on his head. "Gumball what's going on?" He turned to Penny; he then knew what his mind was telling him. He was hurting someone, but it wasn't Penny, it was Rachel.

"Penny, from the first day I met you, I fell in love with you. I thought I would never hurt you. I was wrong. But I still love you enough to say that this has to end." Penny didn't believe what he saying, he was breaking up with her. "Are-Are you breaking up with me?" Penny was starting to tear up, but then Gumball said he was sorry and then he ran, leaving Penny, heartbroken, the one boy she loved was gone. He was the one that got away.

-Meanwhile-

Darwin and Rachel were still at the house. "Rachel, can I ask you something?" Rachel was next to him in his bedroom that he shares with Gumball. "Sure, ask away." "Why are you friends with Gumball?" Rachel didn't know why he asks that so she wanted to why so she asked him. He said that he just wanted to know. She answered either way. "Well, he was the only person that helped me through worst" Rachel referring to her break up with Darwin. "Then he helped me find something that I never thought I find."

Darwin didn't understand. "But why him? Why didn't you turn to your other friends?" Rachel never thought of that, but then she realized that she could have looked for help, but if she did so, then she would have been with the boy of her dreams. "Because if I did, then I wouldn't be here as I know Gumball today." Darwin went back to acting causally, but then Rachel started to think of what Gumball was thinking of cheating on each other.

She may have said it was okay, but it wasn't right, she belonged with only one boy and that was Gumball, Gumball Watterson. "Darwin, I want to break up." Darwin turned and replied with a what. "I don't think we should have gotten back together in the first place. It's better to end this now." Darwin didn't know what to say, but then Rachel went out the front door, leaving him speechless.

Rachel got outside and was a bit sad, she couldn't believe what she had did before, letting Gumball be with Penny. Then she saw someone running towards her direction, but then she saw it was Gumball. Then he stopped when Rachel started to run after him, by crossing the street and they stopped. "Gumball what are you doing?" "I couldn't do it." "Do what?" "I couldn't go with the lies. Rachel I want to be with you, and only you." Then they shared a kiss and was so everlasting.

-Meanwhile-

Darwin was going to check out through the bedroom window and turns out that Penny went after Gumball. Darwin opened the curtains and witness Rachel kissing Gumball. "Gumball?" As for Penny, she turned to the street corner and saw Gumball taking to Rachel and then was about to say something, she saw the kiss. She fell to the ground and could not believe what she had seen. Nor could Darwin, Gumball and Rachel kiss and they were together.

**Don't think this is over. This is far from over. Also announcing that I'm making a Halloween special fanfiction based on my series that strongly inspired from "The Amazing World of Gumball" and I'm writing a novel that in time you can see in shelves. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	10. The Stolen Kiss's Aftermath

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Here is this long overdue chapter. Enjoy.**

Penny was scared, so scared. Then she remembered something that just made her wanna cry. When she ever gets scared, she would say Gumball's name over and over again. Until she stop being scared. Though Penny did it for a reason, yes she did. She knew that Gumball was the one. The one, Gumball, who would take care of her, Penny. She knew that one day that they would be together. That turned to a fantasy of hers. She saw Gumball kiss Rachel. She had started to have tears come out of her eye holes. Inside her peanut shell, was a broken heart that was shattered from one little kiss. She walked back, while seeing what she has witnessed. Then she ran. She ran home, crying. The boy she has had strong feelings for was with somebody else. Though as she was running, she stopped. She then remembered something. Rachel was with Darwin. What was he going to think?

-Bedroom-

Darwin saw what happened and seemed to feel betrayed. He went to open the window and saw clearing, Rachel and Gumball kissing. Darwin saw and his heart just died. It sank lower than the ocean floor. He fell to the floor and kept his eye on what happened. He was shock and deceived by them.

Rachel, she was the girl for him. At the party, the magic sparkled with. He may have received a kiss on the check that night, but it was a start for them. How could Gumball do this to him? After all they've been through, it seemed like it was all thrown away. Darwin, started to tear up, but he held them back and he ran and punched the door.

Darwin wasn't that strong, so it wasn't a surprise that he couldn't make a dent in the door, but possibly a broken fin. He fought his tears and he lied on the floor, not letting one tear go on the floor as if this would be a sign of defeat.

-Outside-

Gumball and Rachel loved their passionate kiss and were unaware of any tension with anyone around. This was their moment and should be left undisturbed. Penny saw it and couldn't disturb it.

Penny ran away. She ran and ran, as far away from Gumball as possible. She may have been the fastest runner in school, but even she couldn't outrun her feelings for Gumball.

As she's running, she started to have moments flash back to her mind. When they first met, when they first hanged out, even their first kiss and it was unforgettable

Penny later tripped on the ground, leaving a small crack on her antler. It could have fallen off, but Penny didn't care for that. She cried on the grass she fell on, as the darkness all around her, she nearly crawls a bit. She tears up and cries about the loss of her one true love, Gumball.

Gumball is and will always be special. He was someone who would listen and care about people. He was the one of kind guy. If you were in there school, he in particular was a girl's dream boy. He was kind, cute, considerate, helpful, and ways that he could just enlighten you in such ways that would make you feel good about yourself. Penny got up and walked home, while she did some thinking on the way back

-Meanwhile-

After the kiss, Rachel went home and Gumball went back inside. They wanted to spend more time, but didn't want to blow their secret. At least not yet.

As Gumball went back inside, he saw Darwin. He was hurt and he saw his fin hurt. He went over and grabbed him.

"Darwin, what happened!?" Yelled Gumball, who was worried enough by his brother's suffering. Darwin got up but he shoved him a bit by the side.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Darwin said, not evening looking at Gumball, straight in the eye. Gumball didn't understand why he was acting like this. Gumball went closer to Darwin. He laid his blue paw on his shoulder.

"Darwin, what happened?" Gumball asked. Darwin didn't bother to even take another glance at him. Darwin went to his fishbowl and just slept. Gumball couldn't understand why he didn't want to talk to him about it. Gumball felt confused by this, but felt like he wasn't needed. Darwin was getting older and if he felt like taking care of his own problems, then Gumball shouldn't interfere.

Gumball went to bed and turned off the lights and just closed his eyes. Gumball did some thinking though, even in his sleep. He may have ended it with Penny, but Rachel is still with him. He wants to tell the world about each other, but knows that this needs to keep hidden until they could handle the truth. Now wasn't the time.

-Morning-

Gumball woke up and stretched his arms out until he heard his bones cracked.

"Good morning Darwin." Said Gumball but response was heard. "Darwin?" Gumball turned and saw no sign of him. Gumball decided to get up and head downstairs. Gumball was still in his clothes that he wore last night.

Darwin was there, but just eating his cereal, calm and neutral. He didn't really look like himself. Gumball went to get some breakfast as well. When he turned to Darwin, he saw that he was upset and didn't feel like "Darwin." Gumball didn't feel like eating breakfast anymore. He cared about his brother than think about his appetite in a time like this.

Gumball said, "Darwin?" Darwin just turned the other way. "Is there something wrong, dude?" Darwin didn't bother to acknowledge his brother. Darwin felt like Gumball just stabbed him in the back

How could Gumball do this? Darwin knew that Gumball knew that he loved Rachel. Rachel had feelings for him, but then Gumball must have "manipulated" her into thinking something else. What went wrong? Darwin had no answer to it. Darwin didn't know what to do, until someone came into his thoughts. Someone that understands EXACTLY what's going through as well when they find out. Penny Fitzgerald.

Darwin rose up a bit and rushed out, but tripped when he left his chair. Gumball went over quickly to help him. Gumball barely touched his arm and he quickly shoved him and didn't say another word when he ran out the door.

Gumball stood there, confused and didn't know what happened. With Darwin gone, Gumball went over to the phone nearby. He grabbed it and dialed Rachel's number. He waited for a moment and then she answered. Her sweet, gentle voice could help forget about what happen for now.

"Hello"

"Rachel?"

"Oh, hey Gumball! How's it going?"

"For hearing your voice, I feel that made my day." That small stamen made Rachel giggle at the phone. Even Gumball gave a little laugh at it. Her giggle was like being kissed by angel. She may seem like an anger person to some, but sometimes…you just need to know a person see their beauty.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the park."

"In public?"

"Yes. People can see us, but we can still hide it. The one thing we can't hide is us, having a good time." Gumball couldn't see her at the phone, but he knew at that moment, he made her smile.

"Okay Gumball. But what are we gonna do there?" Gumball thought for a moment.

"Do you still have the necklace I gave you?"

"Of course. I never took it off since the day you gave it to me."

"Even in the shower?" Rachel laughed when she heard that. Gumball felt like he was bringing joy to her life.

"Yes. But the point is I do."

"Well I wanted to do something special for you, with the necklace."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to draw you again. This time, with the necklace."

"Well, I'm not much of a model."

"But you're my cover girl." Gumball smiled when he said that. It was true though. Rachel was a cover, but also a symbol to him. A symbol of love to him.

"Okay then. At what time should we meet up?"

"How about now? Let's just go out and just spend as much time together as possible."

"I couldn't agree more." With that, Gumball went to his room. He grabbed his sketchpad and color pencils, and then he ran out the door. He never stopped smiling.


End file.
